


Of Creme Eggs and Chocolate

by lyricalsoul



Series: Mycroft's In Love [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Just added back to the collection, M/M, Mycroft's in Love, Not a new bit, Thank you Edenlost, all dialog, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalsoul/pseuds/lyricalsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Easter-time, and Greg's got a Cadbury Creme Egg. Why wouldn't he call Mycroft to...chat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Creme Eggs and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Not a new story... just re-added. With glee. Because it's a good story, and I shouldn't have let anyone bully me. 
> 
> Thanks to Edenlost, who pushed a bit, and made me see what I should do. 
> 
> The why fore is at the end.

 

“How are things, Gregory?”

“I’m tired, sore, and I smell like fur and grass.”

“So… another successful New Scotland Yard Easter Extravaganza. The less fortunate children salute you, Gregory.”

“Oh, go on, you. I can’t take all the credit.”

“No, but that you wore a rabbit costume and hopped about the park, scattering eggs all around was a boon for the cause.”

“The costume was miserable, but the kids liked it. Even Sherlock and John had fun.”

“Ah, yes. On that subject, I should mention that Sherlock has uploaded a video and photographs of you in costume. Two hundred thousand views so far.”

“Aw, bloody hell! You couldn’t have stopped him?”

“I could have, but the sight of you skipping across the lawn with that big basket is rather precious.”

“Really, Mycroft? You’re supposed to have my back.”

“I do, but I thought it wise to let Sherlock have a bit of amusement, since he did consent to participate in an egg roll. Even Mummy couldn’t get him to take part after he turned six.”

“Let me guess… boring?”

“Yes. If you noticed, your nephew Kieran managed to find most of the eggs within the first five minutes of the hunt, thanks to Sherlock’s assistance. Sherlock has been able to do that since he was four.”

“You were a precocious lot, weren’t you?”

“Highly advanced, if you will. Precocious sounds so… base.”

“Oh, pardon me.” 

“I think it a testament to your influence on Sherlock that he participated, and behaved. Video aside, of course.”

“I think his good behaviour is down to John more than me. And while I’m at it, thank you for keeping the traffic flowing today. Having the Ministry of Transport at your beck and call is rather handy.”

“It was my pleasure. Oh, and I am to remind you that Mrs. Landingham left dinner. Lamb, spring peas, mashed parsnips, and a pudding.”

“Hate peas, hate parsnips, love lamb. I’ll make myself a nice sandwich with the lamb in a bit. Right now, I’m going to eat my egg.”

“If memory serves, that will make for a malodorous evening. I do hope you don’t mind the spare room tonight?”

“Would hurt you more, losing your life-sized plushie… ”

“Yes, well, you’ve saved me a fortune in heating with your high body temperature, so I concede the point.”

“Oh, like you worry about your heating bill.”

“Just so. However, I draw the line at boiled eggs before bed as the unfortunate side effects will most certainly put a damper on our sex life. I haven’t had you properly in a week.”

“So a quick rub off in the shower twice this week doesn’t count as properly?”

“Not even close to what I envision as properly.”

“When you put it like that, I’m very keen to find out. So, I suppose I should tell you that it’s not a boiled egg. It’s a crème egg.”

“What is a crème egg?”

“It’s a chocolate egg with a sort of cream filling inside. I’ve loved them since I was a kid.”

“Ah, yes, well… I will admit that I don’t care for mass produced chocolates.”

“Shocker, that. Well, a crème egg is a special candy. It’s so good, angels make a special trip to Earth just to get one at Easter.” 

“I’m not twelve, Detective Inspector, so don’t think you can spin fairy tales and expect me to believe them. Angels, indeed. What’s so special about this…egg? Which, by the way, cannot be called an egg if-“

“Mycroft.”

“Hm?”

“We’ve talked about this.”

“Yes, we have. And I was under the impression that we agreed to disagree.”

“Letting your person of significance have his illusions does not lead to unhealthy notions about life.” 

“Illusions are one thing; flights of fancy about angels eating candy are another, as one must consider why an angel would want such a thing, and how they would go about getting it…. Do they just go to market and queue up? Do angels have digestive--“

“Mycroft…”

“Fine. Apologies.”

“Accepted. When you eat a crème egg, you have to be careful because the filling will get all over you, and it’s sticky.”

“Is it?”

“Yeah, it is. You sound very keen all of a sudden.”

“With you moaning and sucking your fingers with such abandon, how could I not be keen?”

“The trick to eating this thing is to bite the top off, and let the filling drizzle into your mouth. I try to hold it about three inches away, then stick out my tongue. Sometimes I miss, and it gets on my chin.”

“And then?”

“When I did that, my mum would scold me for making such a mess.”

“No mums around for that.” 

“So, then, I’d suppose I’d have to count on your kindness to help me clean up.”

“Hm… my handkerchief would make you messier.”

“Yes.”

“And a paper towel would stick.”

“Definitely.”

“Hand sanitizer?”

“Might burn.”

“Oh, well, we wouldn’t want that. What do you propose, Gregory?”

“Lips would work. Soft, lush lips. And a bit of tongue.”

“Oh. But that would mean I’d have to indulge in your rather gross sounding treat.”

“Stick with me, and try not to overthink it.”

“Yes, sorry. So, I’m licking this cream filling off of your chin. Have you shaved?”

“Shaved? Christ in heaven, Mycroft.”

“Well, your stubble can be a bit rough, and I’d just as soon not… ahem. Too much?”

“Yes. Focus.”

“All right. So this… filling is on your chin. I lean in and put my lips on your neck, then move up to your chin. I use the tip of my tongue to taste a bit… I think I like it. Another lick, this time on the spot just below your bottom lip – there’s some chocolate there . . . not as bad as I thought.”

“Yeah, that’s good…”

“I back you against the wall, and use my tongue to lick every bit of crème from your lips, leaving you breathless. After I’m done with your mouth, I take your hand and lick every bit of chocolate from your fingers, sucking at the more stubborn bits. Your hands are holding my hips, and you’re moving against me in a frenzied motion. When I suck hard at your middle finger, you climax with a very loud groan. I step back, and offer you my handkerchief. You smile, and sag to the floor.”

“That’s… god, it’s hot as fuck. Then what?”

“I take you to Pierre Hermé for real chocolate. I’m sure you’ll find something you like…”

“You’ve ruined it.” 

“If I’m to be licking chocolate off your lips and chin, it does need to be good chocolate. A crème egg, indeed.”

“What’s wrong with a crème egg? Are you telling me you don’t like robin’s eggs, or chocolate bunnies?”

“I’m sure they are good for something. However, if one is going to indulge, why waste it on something as trite as Cadbury?”

“I like trite!”

“And in spite of that, our relationship continues to flourish.”

“You’re missing the point. On purpose.”

“Most assuredly. Let’s not quibble, Gregory. All this talk of chocolates is having a decidedly profound effect on me.”

“Is it?”

“Yes. And a gentleman would not focus on it.”

“Not a gentlemanly bone in my body.”

“Gregory…”

“So, talk to me about your chocolate… indulgences, Mycroft. Do you like dark chocolate? White? Bittersweet…? I’m pegging you as a dark chocolate lover.”

“It is an indulgence, but yes. Dark chocolate is at the top of my list.”

“Mmm… I love dark chocolate. We could share. You could put it on your tongue and let it melt, then I’d use my tongue to get my bit. Or…”

“Or?”

“I’m sure your fancy chocolatier will give you some pots of melted chocolate for your private indulgence. I’ve heard it makes a good body paint.”

“Both ideas are tempting. There are places at which one can indulge in a chocolate bath. It’s Hershey, but it will do in a pinch, I suppose.”

“Isn’t that in Pennsylvania? A bit far for a chocolate shag…”

“Alternatively, there is Switzerland, Belgium and France. I’m sure we can come up with an effective compromise and take off one week-end to unwind. I’d love to get you in a bath filled with warm chocolate.”

“Mmm… the week-end may not be long enough for all I want to do to you. With chocolate.”

“Did I mention I was on a video conference call with Sri Lanka?”

“You started it. By the way, I’ve got one crème egg left…”

“Thank you, but no.”

“You don’t have to eat it. It is my favourite. To be honest, I’d eat it off of just about anything. Anything, Mycroft, if you get my meaning….?.”

“Gregory… dear lord. How is it that you can do this to me?”

“Do what, Mycroft?”

“Make me crazy with lust. In meetings, in the car, in the office… very distracting. And so very unlike me.”

“This is you. This part has just been hidden, waiting for the right person to come along and put a match to you. And when I did, you just ignited. Like a bon fire. And you can’t know how much that excites me, that I can do that to you.” 

“No one ever has. And I do enjoy it, despite protestations to the contrary. However… I am attempting to broker things with Sri Lanka.”

“I’ll stop, then. Wouldn’t want to go war with Sri Lanka…”

“This is a humanitarian effort, not that you’ve heard anything from me. Eat your lamb. I’ll be home in an hour. Perhaps I can convince Mrs. Landingham to make us a chocolate fondue, and then I’ll show you ‘properly’ in great detail.”

“With chocolate?”

“That can be arranged.”

“Keep that sexy thing you’ve got going with your voice, and you’ll replace the crème egg as my favourite.”

“Chocolate and you. Such an indulgence, but one I look forward to. Talk later.”

*click*  
****

**Author's Note:**

> So... I removed this story from the collection because I wrote the French wrong, and when someone corrected me, I forgot to change it. Because I dared ignore their advice, they mocked me on some website, which hurt, and caused me to withdraw from this fandom for a bit. 
> 
> But... Edenlost said I shouldn't let someone take away my pride in my work, so I'm putting it back up as an "eff you" to the commenter. It was a shitty thing to do over a simple error. 
> 
> Long short, it's back, so enjoy it. My apologies for removing it in shame.


End file.
